Opposites aren't Forever
by Miss Piggy 4004
Summary: Cold winter lead to an accident. Neva never wanted to be a Glaceon...or she did...until she fell in love. Nick had cared...and it was sad to say he was only interested in his own type. She wanted to change for him...but will an accident change all that?


"Nicky! Stop daydreaming and come enjoy the party with me!" Our story begins on a cold winter's night. The frosty air outside nips at the windows of the tree. The inside is warm and a celebration is going on. Its not everyday a pokemon evolves in their town...but that's besides the point. A young Growlithe sits in front of the fire, watching it before his name is called. He takes a glance to his right seeing his friend. Neva was her name and she often partied the night away without so much of a 'hi'.

"Neva, I told you to call me Nick. Besides, are you ready yet?" The Eevee smiles but looks away in a disappointed manner.

"Not really...I don't want to be a Glaceon..." She muttered sadly, before smiling once more. It was clear she was upset about something.

"Well why not?" Nick had responded, his eyes seemed curious on the manner. Neva was his friend, and for a while all she had talked about was being a Glaceon...so why the sudden change?

"I don't want to be cold." She whispered, receiving a laugh in response.

"I'm sure that's not how it works..." She walked beside him leaning on his shoulder.

"I would much rather be warmer. Must be nice to be a fire type...eh Nicky?" There it was again, that name. But he let it go. After seeing the sad look on her face, he didn't care. She quietly looked to his eyes and a red color appeared on the muzzle of his face.

"Er...uh..yeah, maybe a bit too much for me..." He quickly stepped back, afraid he seemed like a mumbling idiot. But to Neva, it had seemed like rejection...a last ditch effort for him to get the message.

"Oh..." That was all she said. The moment now died away in silence and she bit her lip feeling maybe he was too dense to get the picture. Perhaps telling him would be a good idea. She opened her mouth... Swallowing the nervous lump in her troat.

"Um...Nicky? I-" Her conversation was ruined for she heard her name being called.

"Neva...its your turn..." Her eyes darted back to the growlithe who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Go. You'll be great." He whispered as she swished her brown tail and began to walk back over to the stage that sat by the door that lead outside.

"Today, Neva becomes what she has always wanted...pick your stone dear." Neva's eyes looked at the evolution stones. So many to choose from...and how would she. Her eyes casted up looking at her siblings, she was the last one to evolve. Her parents had one of every evolution...except Glaceon.

Her heart beat rapidly as she looked to the different stones...she would much rather be a Flareon. The heat would keep her warm, and she wouldn't have to worry aflbout the nipping cold outside.

"I..." Her law nervously waved over the stones...time to pick one. Her eyes casted up to Nick, he smiled unbeknown what she truly felt.

"I..." At this point the others were becoming impatient.

"Just pick one already!" Neva backed away from the basket presented to her, nearly falling from the stage. Her friend caught her in his arms and they stared at each other in silence. Her brown fluffy face turned red. He felt a odd sensation run through him, he quickly put her down.

"Why did you run away like that?" She quickly looked to the stage, the basket still in the town elder's hands.

"If I become a Glaceon...we would be opposites..." He wasn't worried. But he wondered as to why that would bother her.

"Is that all?" She felt like he was being insensitive. He didn't get it.

"I don't want to be your opposite...because then we wouldn't mesh...we wouldn't be compatible anymore."

"So? That's what you wanted right? You want to be a Glaceon right?" She shook her head.

"No..."

"Then what's the matter?" She began to back up, a scarlet color sitting on her face. She was embarrassed... She didn't want to admit anything but she knew she wouldn't have to tell him outright.

"I want to be the same type as the person I like..." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how stupid that sounds!?" He practically shouted. Her ears flattened against her head, and thinking about it now, it did seem a bit childish.

"Well..." He didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence.

"Anybody would be thrilled to be with you, even if you are opposites. Besides, being the same type doesn't define love." His eyes shined brightly, his blue eyes connecting with hers.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah...but not me. I'm into the same type. But just out of curiosity...who are you talking about?" Neva cringed, backing up and bumping into the town elder. The basket spilled onto the floor and the different colored stones spilled onto the floor. Neva stepped back, stepping onto the icy stone. Her body was engulfed in white.

She let out a shreik, seeing her body change. Two strands came down like hair while and blue like the snow outside.

"No!" She yelled. Tears quickly streamed down her face. Everyone gasped at the sight of the new Glaceon. She could hear the claps around her, followed but shouts of excitement.

"No! This is all wrong!" She knew there was no turning back. She was going to be this way forever. She was heartbroken.

"Neva, calm down... Everything is going to be okay." Nick quickly comforted her. The Eevee he had once known was gone, leaving this Glaceon in her place. She was different, she was slim and shined brightly. She seemed different...a good different...he actually liked the way she looked. She was beautiful.

"It is NOT going to be OKAY! Now you'll never like me!" Her eyes immediately widened, her paws covering her mouth. Nick's eyes widened, he was surprised to say the least. His mind was beginning to piece things together. All her touching and direct comments were beginning to make sense.

"Y-you like me?" Nick stuttered. Neva immediately felt more tears stream down her face.

"I...I have to go!" She stuttered. Running out the door into the cold. He stood there staring out into the cold blizzard. It wouldn't bother her but if he went out after her the cold would nip at his fun colored skin.

"Nick...go get her." His shoulder was slapped but a Pikachu. Nick stood silently. He was hardley breathing.

"Go Nick...go after her." Nick still remain frozen in place.

"...I cant..."

"Why not...?" Nick whispered. His heart was still beating rapidly.

"Because...she ..."

"Don't you like her?" He nodded his head, sure he did...but how could he be so dense? He wasn't sure...but he wasn't sure how she his that for so long. She thought he wouldn't like her unless they were the same type? Sure he had always said that he was into the same type but now all of that was gone. He wasn't limited to one type...he was into all.

"Yeah...I feel so dumb...I pushed her to be a Flareon and now she hates herself because she is my opposite...I feel like an ass." Nick muttered.

"Its not too late...you can still make it right." Nick nodded, rushing out the door and into the thick snow.

The wind was howling. The icy wind whipped across his face. He couldn't believe what a jerk he was earlier...poor Neva must have been heartbroken. He was a fire type and he hated being cold...finding it was harder for him to move with every passing moment.

"Neva! Neva where are you!?" He kept running through the storm, trying to desperately find his friend. But as time passed, the snow felt warmer and he wanted to lie down and sleep in the snow.

He stumbled through the snow, his face crashing into the snow. His eyes felt so heavy.

"Nicky!?" He could hear a voice in the distance. Familiar as it rang through his ears.

"Y-yes?..." He struggled to get to his feet and he opened his eyes seeing a Glaceon in front of him.

"Neva?" She nodded. And he felt himself smile.

"Glad I found you...let's go." She shooked her, backing up.

"No...there's nothing to go back to! I didn't want to be a stupid Glaceon!" She shouted.

"What about me?" She shook her head.

"There's no point! You don't even like me!" He shook his head.

"That's not true! I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it! I ...I think your really pretty actually and it really doesn't matter...because I like you for you...not what type you are." He confessed. He felt bad, he had hurt her earlier. He didn't blame her if she didn't want to come back.

"Your lying! You told me you only liked fire types!"

" I'm sorry! I didn't know you liked me... Besides...I kinda..." Nick didn't finish his sentence. He looked up seeing the sun beginning to peak through the blizzard. The snow was beginning to fall in a more gentle manner.

"What are you saying?"

"I kind like you too...I was just being stupid...I can't love a fire type..." He stepped a bit closer, his body beginning to warm up as the sun hit him.

" I really like ice..." Neva's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Really?"

"Well...opposites do attract." He said kissing her cheek lightly. Her face turned bright red.

"..."

"Let's go home Neva...the fire's callin' Nick said as he nudged her softly. Neva released a smile, walking back with Nick.

"Hey Nicky?" She whispered leaning on him.

"Yeah..."

"You'll always be my fire..." He smiled as they walked back. Both had seen the difference, finding the way to each others hearts. Though broken at one point...they are found through the other...opposite or not...they will be together...forever and always.

**So...did you like it? Let me know! :) REVIEW **


End file.
